The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster novae-angliae and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Vibrant Dome’.
The new Aster is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Aster novae-angliae cultivar Purple Dome, not patented. The new Aster was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Purple Dome in a controlled greenhouse environment in Shaker Heights, Oh. during the fall of 2004. The selection of this plant was based on its unique ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Lancaster, Pa. in November, 2005. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.